Cosas por que luchar
by Always03
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la noche que pasaron en Shell Cottage Hermione no se pudiera dormir y Ron se desvelara para pasar la noche con ella? One Shot. Por favor dejen comentarios, quiero saber su opinión


¿Qué hubiera pasado si la noche que pasaron en Shell Cottage Hermione no se pudiera dormir y Ron se desvelara para pasar la noche con ella?

One shoot: Cosas por que luchar…

Vueltas y mas vueltas en la cama, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, como pude, me senté y suspire frustrada, no iba a negar que no tenia sueño y estaba cansada, pero mientras mas trataba de dormirme, mas recuerdos de la Mansión Malfoy entraban a mi mente, mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, la imagen de Bellatrix entro en mi mente.

Comencé a observar la habitación, puesto que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que apenas Ron me trajo, Fleur apareció con cientos de frascos con pociones de todo tipo, que ahora se encontraban en una mesita a un costado de la cama, todos vacíos. Suspire, Ron, con el simple echo de pensar que pude haber muerto y nunca le había confesado lo que sentía, lagrimas solitarias volvían a surcar mi cara, trate de contener mis sollozos, la casa era pequeña y cualquier ruido que hiciera podía despertar a alguien. Mi garganta empezó a secarse, por lo que opte por servirme de la jarra grande llena de agua que tenia en la mesita, junto con un vaso.

El problema fue cuando el efecto del cansancio, y de las pociones empezaron a funcionar en mi y apenas quise levantar la jarra y servirme agua, mi brazo tembló y la jarra cayo estrepitosamente en el piso, estallando en cientos de cristales, maldije en voz baja.

- Hermione –dijo una voz adormilada, más yo sabia de quien se trataba, Ron.

- Ron, yo –dije tratando de encontrar explicación – Tenia sed y quise servirme, pero se ve que todavía estoy débil –esto ultimo lo dije susurrando

- Te dije que si necesitabas algo me llamaras –dijo

- Lose, y lo siento, pero no iba a despertarte para que me sirvas algo de beber –dije sonrojada

- No ibas a despertarme. –dijo

Y por primera vez, voltee a verlo a los ojos.

-No estaba durmiendo –explico - ¿Vos tampoco podías, no? –dijo

Negué con mi cabeza. –Cierro los ojos y me encuentro en la mansión Malfoy, con Bellatrix lanzándome maleficios. –y sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente, las lagrimas se apoderaron de mi.

Lentamente, Ron se sentó en mi cama y limpio mis lágrimas. ¿Cuándo es que había madurado tanto?

- No se que hubiera echo si te perdía. –dijo

- No me perdiste. –susurre

- Aun así te lastimo demasiado, tendría que haberte protegido. –dijo

-Estoy bien –dije, aunque no sabia que tan verdad era

-No es cierto. –dijo – Hermione por Merlin, tenes escrito "Sangre sucia" en tu brazo, nunca vas a estar bien con algo como ello.

- Mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.

-Lo siento. –suspiro – No se suponía que te dijera esto.

- ¿Y que se suponía que me dijeras?

-Perdón. –dijo

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa –dije

-No, no solo por dejar que te torturaran, sino por todo. Por desaprovechar con peleas todos los momentos que pasamos, por lo de Lavender, por abandonarlos, por dejar que el Horocrux me influenciara tanto, por gritarte, por todo. -dije

- Ronald Weasley disculpándose, jamás pensé que viviría para este momento. –dije y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rei- Ya paso –dije acariciando su mejilla… ¿Cuándo habíamos pasado de peleas sin sentido a esto?

-No todavía. Te escuche gritar, y no pude hacer nada para evitar tu tortura.

- Pero estoy acá, bien y con vos. –Bostece- ¿Qué hora es?

- 4 y pico de la mañana. –Contesto – Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día. –Y amago a levantarse

- Quedate conmigo –susurre

Supongo que no lo pensó mucho, ya que asintio, así que me hice a un lado, y el con las orejas coloradas se recostó al lado mío.

- Buenas noches Ron. –dije

-Buenas –bostezo- noches Hermione.

- Y Ron –dije- Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto preocupado al no encontrar a su amigo en la cama, y al pasar por la habitación de Hermione los vio a los dos dormir placidamente. Sonrío, por que podían estar en una guerra, y podían no saber que sucederá mañana, pero era bueno saber, que quedaban cosas por que luchar, y ese par de "cabezotas" tenían que luchar hasta el final…


End file.
